Lyrics To Mend A Broken Heart
by Little-Basque
Summary: With Shuichi recently breaking up with the famous novelist Yuki Eiri and the pressure to have an explosive follow up album, it’s taken so much of a toll on the singer that he collapsed. Can he overcome this on his own? Rated T for now. Maybe M later.
1. Collaspe on Stage

Lyrics To Mend A Broken Heart Chapter 1: Collapse on Stage

_Summary: Shuichi has had much success with his Bad Luck. But with him recently breaking up with the famous novelist Yuki Eiri and the pressure to have an explosive follow up album, it's taken so much of a toll on the singer that he collapsed. Can he overcome this on his own or will a certain long-haired bandmate help him realize his true feelings?_

_**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Sorry it's been a while. Just got back to school and I'm stressed about everything! I mean, AP US History, AP World Civ, PreCal, Accelerated Algebra II, and the fact I'm taking Chemistry and Physics despite the fact I hate science is just sooooooo time consuming!! But it's all good. I was hardly in school today due to the fact that I sliced my foot open today and had to have them cut off the chunk that was still attached and…well it's gory and it fucking hurts. And a shot today so It's not been going well. So I want to put Shuichi in this sorta pain XD**_

_**BTW It's going to be like one of those fics that has short 25 chapters in it just cuz. XD**_

_**Song Credits: The Rage Beat by Kinya Kotani**_

--

"2 minutes till we're back on the air!", someone with a headset had yelled out. Shuichi sighed, popping his neck by turning it side to side and moving his shoulders up and down. If anyone didn't know any better, they would have thought that the pink-haired drama queen was about to prepare for the biggest fight of a boxer's life, instead of being a rocking pop sensation vocalist of an extremely popular band.

"Ready, Shu?", his best friend and fellow bandmate Hiro asked with a reassuring hand on Shuichi's shoulder. Hiro had dressed in the shirt that Shuichi had gotten him for his birthday two years ago of two Fender guitars with his new leather pants but Shuichi didn't bother to turn around. The last couple of weeks have been the best and the worst weeks of his life. They're album had shot straight to the top of the charts and they even managed to go on a European tour, which they were starting it off in London. But it didn't matter now that Yuki was gone from his life. Not for a few days like he does on a regular basis but several weeks. It was clear that Yuki was not coming back and he moved on.

"Shindo-san?", Suguru, the youngest bandmate walked next to Shuichi. "We're about to go on. Are you alright?" Shuichi snapped out of it and nodded slightly. He moved up to where the microphone stand was and closed his eyes. Just smile, he thought to himself. Smile so no one knows how much you are hurting inside, this will avoid the suspicion from the press or worse, the record company.

Hiro exchanged glances with Suguru who merely shrugged and walked over to his keyboard while Hiro went to his guitar.

"In Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

"Welcome back to TRL (A/N: I don't know if TRL is in England but who cares?). This band has been a tremendous success in Japan with their debut album sky rocketing up the charts and now they will be having their first European tours which kicks off right here in London. Give it up for BAD LUCK!!" The crowd of mainly girls squealed as the camera spun around to Shuichi as the song became and he started the lyrics.

**obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete**

**hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku**

**madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni**

**yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete**

Shuichi almost stopped singing but continued to as he was losing himself in his thoughts. This was the song. The song that he finished for Yuki. Out of anger no less but it was still written for him. It was basically his song. So why does it odd to be singing the song _he_ wrote?

**doko ni mo tomaranai**

**mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo**

**furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte**

**tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World**

Shuich couldn't believe it. Why hasn't Yuki tried to speak to him again? Why was he ignoring him? Sure, it's happened before, with threats of kicking the guy's ass and never wanting to see him again, but this time it was different. Yuki said and did nothing. Absolutely nothing. He just left. I mean, doesn't he know how emotional Shuichi is about being neglected by his lover? Especially, doesn't he know that he truly cares and loves his Yuki? Apparently not.

**muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete**

**mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatte-iru**

**berubetto no KOIN dake o PAKKU ni tsumete**

**meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai**

Maybe it was his fault. Maybe it was something he had said. Shuichi knew he shouldn't have encouraged Yuki to go to New York to face the demons of his dark past. That's what it was. It was him it was all his fault!

**saka-maku kodou kara**

**kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku**

**kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite**

**sagashi-tsuzukeru You--**

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Shuichi just stopped singing. Just stopped. Hiro and Suguru started freaking out. What is going on here? Before anything else was done, Shuichi's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Some of the fangirls started screaming in shock of their favorite idol. Hiro practically threw down his guitar to run over to Shuichi. He lift Shuichi's head up while Suguru landed next to him.

"Shu? SHU! Wake up, man! Wake up!"

--

_**A/N: So how was that?? XD I was writing this because I thought of this person that I'll never get to have for myself. Oh well.**_

_**BTW,**____**I make TV openings and/or amvs for specific fanfics. If you want one done for your fanfic than private message me or email me at **_____

_**And don't forget to see all of my videos on youtube under xXMelloEiriXx and the rest of my fics especially, About You Now!**_


	2. In The Same Hospital?

Lyrics To Mend A Broken Heart Chapter 2: In The Same Hospital?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been struggling with the worst writer's block in the history of writer's blocks! Okay maybe it's not that severe but whatever. I updated this for you all because I was surprised at the reviews (only two but they meant a lot to me) wanting more so all of you should get down on your knees and thank ****1loveforall**** and ****Leaf on the Wind for reviewing. Thank you for those who faved it as well but please review it please?**

**Also you should all check out the new poll on my profile page. It's for a new fic I'm writing (My first ever Kingdom Hearts one) and I need help on choosing a pairing. So go vote for either SoraxRoxas, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, or AxelxRiku. And don't forget to watch my videos on youtube under the name xXMelloEiriXx**

**Enjoy!**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yuki! Why Do you have to leave?", Shuichi pleaded, watching as the blonde novelist was stuffing his clothes in suitcases. Yuki continued to ignore him as the pink haired teenager's eyes started watering. "Why do you have to go?", he repeated. The novelist did nothing as he finished off his second suitcase and started on a third. This made Shuichi angry. He walked over to his lover, and shoved him a little. Not a lot but just enough to make the blonde man stop and look at him. "Dammit, why won't you answer me?" Shuichi started crying uncontrollably. Screw trying to hold it back and tough it out. Yuki needed to know how much pain this was causing him._

_Yuki finally held the sobbing vocalist's face and stared at him in the eyes, "Stop your damn crying, you brat. Wasn't you who was telling me I had to go to New York and face my past or whatever that nonsense was?" Shuichi hiccupped. That's true it was him encouraging Yuki to confront his past. _

"_Yeah but –hic- I thought I –hic- could go –hic- with you", Shuichi replied back. _

_Yuki smirked at this, "Wasn't that stupid band of yours going to Europe next week? You can't come with me". Suddenly, Shuich mustered up his courage managed to stop his sobbing._

"_I don' care!", he yelled, causing him to smack away Yuki's hands from his face. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Yuki's, who responded with nothing. He broke away and continued to yell. "Bad Luck is very important to me but it doesn't matter if you aren't there with me! I need you, Yuki! Why can't you see that? Without you, I'd probably drop dead on the stage!" Shuichi panted. He had been holding that for a while and hoped that now that Yuki had finally heard it that his cold heart would melt away with compassion._

_Instead, this caused Yuki to walk out of the room. Huh?, Shuichi thought in his head before half running to catch up with the man. He stopped with he found the novelist at the entrance, staring at the ground. He had the door wide open. A moment of harsh silence fell upon the two. Finally, Yuki's head lifted up and he had a smirk on his face. _

"_Really?", he asked Shuichi. "Is that really true?" Shuichi gulped and nodded his head slowly as the novelist smirked again. He motioned for the vocalist to come near him and when he did, he put his hand to his cheek and caressed it. "Well then…" he started, then decided against it as he lightly pushed Shuichi out of the door and closed it. Not slamming, just closing. This was so strange to Shuichi. Even on his good days, Yuki would slam the door in his face. What does this mean?_

--

"Shu? Shu?"

The pink haired vocalist finally came back to reality, but very very slowly as sounds he was hearing where more like delaying echoes in his mind.

"Shuichi? Wake up buddy, c'mon wake up",

Shuichi knew who that melodious voice belonged to. His good friend Hiro. Suddenly he started making out the different voices around him and slowly opened his eyes. It was really blurry at first, and there were blobs of runned down watercolors everywhere until he closed his eyes and opened think again. Slowly these blobs were starting have more detail to them until he could see that it was Hiro, Suguru, K and someone he didn't know all staring at him.

"Wh-What happened?", Shuichi asked, as everyone around him was relieved that he woke up.

"You passed out on the stage, Shindo-kun", Suguru annoying responded, trying to sound like he didn't care too much even though Shuichi could see much concern for him in his eyes.

"Passed out? For how long?"

"A while now", Hiro replied. "You gave us a scare there, buddy."

"I-I did?", Shuichi dumbingly asked. Hiro rolled his eyes, as a quite young looking brown haired man wearing a white coat came over to his bedside.

"I'm Dr. Kragan, Mr. Shindo", the doctor said. "Basically, the cause of this whole thing was hypoglycemia."

Shuichi looked up at Hiro, "Hypo- what?". His English was pretty good, except when it came down to big words like this term that was just thrown at him.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "It means you have low blood sugar in your body."

"That and along with low blood pressure contributed to your fainting", the doctor turned to K, their manager. "Both of these are stress related".

K took a good look at Shuichi. "Stress related, you say? So what's up with you that it's got you all stressed out?". He meant it as a sign of concern but it ended up coming out like a threat or interrogation for the poor vocalist.

"Working with you is stress related enough", Suguru mumbled under his breath. K just glared at the boy and looked back at Shuichi.

Shuichi didn't know what to tell them. Sure, he wanted to tell them but knowing K, he would just tell him to suck it up and move on with his life. And the other part of him just didn't want anyone to know about it.

Hiro sensed this, and turned to everyone else in the room. "Go, I think it would be best if it's just me and him talking". Suguru and the doctor both nodded and left while K lingered there. He gave up and finally walked out of the room as well. Hiro moved over the left side of Shuich and grabbed his hand. "Now, Shu, you wanna tell me what this is all about?" Shuichi took a deep breath and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, but I can't hear you. What did you say?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and whispered, "He left".

Hiro jumped up from his seat. "He what?", he demanded, knowing exactly who the 'he' Shuichi was referring to.

"Left. Went to New York. It's all my fault. I told him he needed to go," Shuichi explained very quickly and quietly.

"That freaking bastard," Hiro muttered. "It's not your fault, Shuichi. You were right about telling him he needed to go. But what ticks me off the most is that he didn't bother to take you with him!"

"He needed to do this on his own, Hiro", Shuichi's regular voice came back and it was defending Yuki.

Hiro shook his head, "Dear lord, Shu, that man has pushed you around and treated you like crap and you still love him?" Shuichi nodded his head, almost in shame. "Well, don't feel bad about it. And besides, according to that doctor, it's not so severe so they can let you out today. What do you say we go home, stuff our faces with popcorn, pizza and get hyped up on soda and sweets and watch LoveCom (1)?" Shuichi's eyes lit up and Hiro chuckled. Mentioning junk food and his favorite movie of all time always made the pink haired teenager forget any misery he was having. Shuichi shook his head and Hiro called the doctor back in.

--

"Well, that settles it," Dr. Kragan confirmed. "You're going to do just fine. Just make sure you eat and drink lots of fluids. Oh, and try to do some activities that don't cause you stress" Shuichi nodded and grabbed his clothes. He quickly changed in the bathroom to his normally everyday orange hoodie and jeans and came out. K and Suguru told him that they'd wait for him outside and it was just Hiro in the room with him.

"C'mon, buddy, let's leave.", Shuichi nodded and walked out of the room. They were just about to make it to the elevator when something went past Shuichi that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Something blonde….Shuichi didn't have time to think as he chased after the man. "Shuichi! What the hell are you doing?" Hiro called behind him.

"That bastard is supposed to be in New York!", he answered. _So why was he here in London?_

--

**(1)HAHA I couldn't help myself. LoveCom is one of my favorite Japanese films of all time that's basically a live-action version of the anime Lovely Complex.**

**Okay so what did you all think? I personally thought the chapter sucked but that's for you all to decide, not me. So hit that review button and tell it to me straight! XD**


	3. Alcohol's Cure and Curse

_Lyrics To Mend A Broken Heart Chapter 3: Alcohol's Cure and Curse_

_**An Update on my first Gravitation fic! I'm so sorry it took so long! **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter!**_

_**Coolgamer and Leaf In The Wind (Which I'm so so so sorry for making you wait over five months! I'm sorry!)**_

"_C'mon, buddy, let's leave.", Shuichi nodded and walked out of the room. They were just about to make it to the elevator when something went past Shuichi that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Something blonde….Shuichi didn't have time to think as he chased after the man. "Shuichi! What the hell are you doing?" Hiro called behind him._

"_That bastard is supposed to be in New York!", he answered. So why was he here in London?_

"Shuichi, wait up!", Hiro yelled behind him but Shuichi didn't care. It just didn't make sense. He knew Yuki had booked a flight to New York, he saw him book it! So why in the world would he be in London? Shuichi didn't even think that the blonde novelist even knew anyone here.

The pink haired rockstar continued to pretty much stalk the Yuki look alike until he got to the room that he had disappeared into. Shuichi walked in, ready to yell his lungs out when he stopped. It wasn't Yuki at all. It was a father visiting his sick daughter in the hospital. The blonde man and his daughter looked up at the singer.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought you were s-someone else", he explained before the room in the room in utter embarrassment and relief. This was when Hiro finally caught up with him.

"Dammit, Shuichi, What the hell was that all about?", Hiro half-panted. Shuichi just fell silent. Hiro rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around his best friend. "C'mon, man. You're starting to scare me now."

_I'm starting to scare myself._

__*_*_*_*_*FLASHBACK*_*_*_*_*_*__

"_You do anything to make Shuichi cry, other than from his own stupidity, I'm gonna kill you", Hiro said calmly. He glared at the blonde novelist, waiting for a response._

_Yuki Eiri smirked. "Is that so?" This made the redhead guitarist blush in both embarrassment and anger._

__*_*_*_*FLASHBACK END_*_*_*_*__

_Goddamned son of bitch Yuki, _Hiro thought in his head as he was in the elevator with Shuichi. Why does he have to make Shuichi's life a living hell. The kid's stressed enough with this tour and constantly having to stay on top of his game with song-writing, and that damn novelist has to go and start something like this? Perfect, just Perfect.

"Shu?", Hiro asked the pink haired singer. He looked up at his best friend with large eyes. "Let's do something tonight. Let's forget about everything around us. What do you say?"

Shuichi gave a weak smile. "Sounds good to me," he replied back. Hiro smiled and faced the doors of the elevator to wait for them to open again. When they finally did, they saw Suguru and K arguing about something.

"I'm telling you! We need to obey the doctor's orders on this!"

"What do you mean? Shuichi's fine now. The doctor said that!"

"Yeah, well, he said to avoid doing stress related activities for a while. Which means staying away from you!"

"This tour is extremely important. I work to get you guys this tour and you all seem ungrateful for it!"

"We're not ungrateful", a voice rose from the argument. K and Suguru turned to see Shuichi almost glaring at them. "We're not ungrateful. But that doctor is right, I need at least two days off. I promise after that I'll be fine." Hiro, K, and Suguru all looked at him in awe. Usually, Shuichi is the upbeat one who would most likely break his leg but still limp to get to rehearsal. For him to suggest time off means that he realized how he seriously need to find a way to get over Yuki and stay strong for the band.

K opened his mouth but Hiro beat him to it. "We'll go back to hotel. Call us if you need anything," Hiro stated, staring at K at that last sentence. It seemed to really mean _Don't bother Shuichi at all during his rest or I'll quit_. K shook his head as Hiro and Shuichi left the hospital.

_*_*_*_*__Five hours later__*_*_*_*_

"Hii-rro-ssaann!", Shuichi mumbled, bringing the vodka bottle to lips again. Hiro just shook his head at his drunk friend. He knew how much of a cheap drunk his friend was. Hell, Shuichi even knew that! Though it wasn't like he didn't try to stop him. It was just an epically epic fail.

"Shuichi, are you sure you want all of this?", Hiro asked his pink haired friend. They had been browsing around the liquor store and Shuichi was all but throwing large amounts of assorted alcohol in the cart.

"Of course, Hiro-san", Shuichi exclaimed, putting a bottle of strawberry vodka in the cart of liquor. "It's going to make me forget all about that wretched author". Hiro's eyes went wide when Shuichi admitted that. Shuichi would never use a word like wretched, nor would he use it to describe his "love" Yuki Eiri. Something was up and Hiro knew that this would not end well at all.

"Shu, alcohol is not going to help your problem at all. It'll make it worse", Hiro tried to reason with his friend. "And you are the worst cheap drunk I've ever seen in my entire life". Hiro forced himself to laugh at that last but very honest statement but couldn't bring himself to it when he saw Shuichi's saddened face.

"Hiro, I need to forget about him. This is the only way I could think of forgetting him". When Hiro saw his big eyes pleading, there was no way for him to tell his friend that it wasn't going to help him at all.

"HIRO SAN!!!!", Shuichi all but screamed into the redhead's ear. "I ttoolldd yooouuu I'd feel beeetterrr!", he slurred.

"Calm down, man", Hiro said, feeling his ears ring. He went to the counter, paid for the obscenely large amount of alcohol and he carried all the liquor with him as Shuichi was trailing humming incoherent words until they reached their hotel room.

Later that night, Hiro had helped himself to the alcohol that he had purchased for Shuichi. He only had about half a bottle of whiskey and felt buzzed. Shuichi, on the other hand, had one bottle of vodka in two hours and was completely shit-faced drunk. He leaned on Hiro as their favorite scene in Love Com was coming up, where they first see Maity.

"Hiiirooo", Shuichi slurred, leaning his head on Hiro's shoulder. "I looooove this –hic- movie soo –hic- much. It makes –hic- me miss Yuki –hic-- though…"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Don't think about that low life blondie. Try to focus your attention on something else". There was a long silence between them until Shuichi moved his head from Hiro's shoulder and looked into Hiro's eyes.

"I love –hic—you Hiroooo-san!", Shuichi slurred again.

Hiro laughed at his friend. "Dude you are soo drunk right now!" That caused Shuichi to giggle which lead to Hiro snorting which lead to both of the men to start laughing like crazy. When the laughter finally died down, Hiro couldn't help but stare into Shuichi's glossy eyes. Something just stirred in him and he couldn't control it.

"Hiro…" Shuichi began, before his red haired friend pressed his lips against his. For a drunken kiss, Hiro would have to admit that Shuichi can kiss very well. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Hiro and moaned into his mouth. That gave Hiro the permission to slide his tongue in his drunken friend's mouth while pushing the pink haired singer on his back from the couch. They continued their passionate kissing until Hiro broke them apart to finally breathe. The two stared into each other eyes for a long time and Hiro felt lost in them. That is, until Shuichi put his hand over his mouth, and pushed Hiro off on him before running to the bathroom. That snapped Hiro out of his hypnosis and he followed his friend to the bathroom. He found Shuichi crouched over the toilet and pulled his hair back before he started vomiting. As he continued to puke, Hiro beat himself up. _What have I done?_

_**HOW WAS THAT? SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
